


Must Be Nice

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: A moment between Wedge and Luke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravens_rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravens_rising/gifts).



> This is a gift for ravens_rising. Thank you for participating in the 2016 Star Wars Rare Pairs exchange! :*

“Shift’s over. Go home, Skywalker.”

Luke meditates before him, spending his watch with his eyes closed. It must be nice.

Wedge is sweaty and bone-tired after hours in a flightsim. It takes years of grueling repetition to maintain the skills Skywalker earns by occasionally closing his eyes; years of friends past, sleep sacrificed, and relationships burnt. 

A pang of guilt hits him; he’s always felt something for Luke and it wasn’t jealousy.

“I’m still good.” Luke stands and embraces his friend, naturally sympathetic. “Lemme grab two cafs and we’ll hang out a bit for yours.”

Wedge smiles. “I’d like that.”


End file.
